Laegrinna
Laegrinna (レグリナ, Regurina) is the main protagonist of Deception IV: Blood Ties. She is an enigma known as "the Devil's daughter." With three other mediums, Laegrinna rises into the human realm in order to cause enough agony to break the seal on her father. She appears as a playable character in Warriors All-Stars. Role in Game Character Information Development Saito took care to make her character sound as cruel as possible. She struggled with how much emotion she should project into her voice, especially when her other role in the game is a stark contrast to Laegrinna. Personality She is quiet, composed and cruel. As the Devil's daughter, she works diligently to perform her duties. Quotes :See also: Laegrinna/Quotes Gameplay : , , , , , : '"Arrow Slit", "Lethal Lance", "Spark Rod", "Killer Top", "Shark Blade", "Evil Punch": 'Arrow traps appear on either side of her and fire arrows across her front. Spikes then erupt from the ground. An electric rod then appears on the ground to shock enemies, then she sends a spiked top to travel forwards. Blades resembling shark fins pop out of the ground and swim around, and she finishes by making a large statue of a hand erupt out of the ground. : : Laegrinna activates "''Banana Peel", ''leaves bananas on the ground. If a trap marker is set, she will activate it. : , : Laegrinna activates "''Agony Mask". If it hits an enemy, it will set a marker. : , , : Laegrinna activates "Bloody Scissors", which pop up out of the ground to slice enemies. If it hits an enemy, it will set a marker. : , , , : Laegrinna activates "Human Cannon". A purple cannon appears in front of her and fires a cannonball forward. If it hits an enemy, it will set a marker. : , , , , : Laegrinna activates "Black Hole", which sucks enemies into it. If it hits an enemy, it will set a marker. : , , , , , : Laegrinna activates "Evil Stomp". A large statue of a leg appears in the sky and drops down onto the ground to stomp on enemies. If it hits an enemy, it will set a marker. :Dashing + : Laegrinna activates "Syringe". Laegrinna fires a syringe forward. :Dashing + : Laegrinna activates "Syringe". Laegrinna fires a syringe forward. :Jump + : Laegrinna activates "Flaming Boulder", which causes a small meteor to drop onto the ground. :Jump + : Laegrinna activates "Arrow Slit", which fires 2 arrows down to the ground. : : '"''Chariot of Condemnation": '''Laegrinna raises both hands and summons a large metal chariot behind her. The chariot then charges forward while the rider spins its spiked club rapidly, blowing enemies away. ;Hero Skill :Hell Judgment: activates a giant rod that releases a gigantic electric explosion. ;Awakened Skill : ;Combined Skill : Fighting Style Laegrinna's various charge attacks allow her to set marker points on the ground (if it hits an enemy) signifying a trap. After a set number appears, pressing her C1 will allow her to use the trap in the traditional Deception style. The trap used is based off the trap used in the charge attack that set the marker point. Gallery Laegrinna - Bath Outfit (MS).png|Bath outfit Laegrinna (WAS DLC).png|Ayane downloadable costume External Links *Deception wiki profile Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters